Patience Isn't a Virtue
by Seijuku Ceremony
Summary: (#1 of Lemony Harmony) Soul is trying to study but Black Star is annoying the hell out of him. He tells the meister to occupy himself but that suggestion didn't seem to come out right for the other.( SoulStar)


Title: Lemony Harmony

Rating: M everywhere

Warnings: Lots of colorful descriptions of sex, Yaoi, kinks, cross dressing, and others I have yet to think of.

Disclaimer: I do not own Soul Eater and the characters, Atsushi Ohkubo does. If I had, SoulStar would have been the main plot of the story.

A/N: I decided to bring back the love SoulStar and its lemons by presenting you this!

Enjoy!

1. Patience is (not) a Virtue

" When are you going to be done!? I'm starving!"

" You're making me lose focus. Shut up and amuse yourself." Soul simply stated while never looking up from writing his notes. He wanted to stay in class to finish it since their textbooks are a class set. Black Star agreed to stay with him, and its been 20 minutes and his boyfriend is already complaining.

" Like what?"

" Not now Star..."

" Well?"

" Just read, do something dammit your distracting me." Black Star gave an exasperated sound while leaning against the chair next to Soul's. He hated reading, and Soul knew it. Judging by the pace the albino is going, he's going to be here for quite a while. Sure he could leave but, he never wanted to leave his boyfriend's side. And going somewhere without Soul is too strange.

He glances at Soul's stern expression and sighs. There is a twitch but he continues writing. Gaining an amusing idea, the assassin smirked and sighed again, leaning back against his chair to make it squeak. Soul's lip is begging to part to let a scream out but he continues to ignore him. However, the drumming of fingers made his pencil crack slightly from his harsh grip. This is what happens when Black Star has nothing better to do. Annoy the living hell out of him. However, Soul is determined not to give in and continued to look as though he didn't care.

The meister watched him carefully as he drummed his fingers louder, knowing the weapon's self-control was slipping. It was finally when he kicked the desk that Soul sat up straight and turned to face him with a glare.

" I'm trying to work here!" He exclaimed through gritted teeth. Black Star was too focused on the white, sharp teeth clenched together to hear. He didn't know why, but to see his boy-friends luscious lips parted to show those canines turned him on a bit. And a very vivid memory of last night with them in bed didn't help the situation either. Making a very breathless and sweaty Soul call his name out as his back arched...

The weapon's ruby red eyes narrowed, clearly knowing what was going on in the other's head. He had to fight down the heat creeping up his neck.

" Black Star..." The said teen blinked and before Soul knew it, lips are on his and a hand on his neck was urging him into it. Soul was to shocked at this hurried action and made a small noise when a tongue slipped into his mouth unexpectedly. He couldn't help but melt into it, and joined in on tongue wrestling the other. There was an occasional moan from one of them as they explored each other's mouth. Soul finally pulled back for air but their tongues still entwined together. He pulled back fully with a saliva trail going down the corner of his mouth and he quickly wiped it with a small red haze on his cheeks. That stupid cocky yet somehow sexy smirk annoyed Soul. He had just been distracted by willingly making out with Black Star. As much as he had wanted to continue in this direction, he knew he needed to pass the test so he just gave a disapproving look before turning back to his notes. He will definitely not fall for it again. Not that he was hoping for another round...

Hating the fact that he had been brushed off like that, Black Star stood up, getting a curious stare, and he pulled Soul's chair out fast. Before the teen could even fall off, Black Star shoved Soul onto the desk in front of him, ignoring the yelp. He'd have to fix that attitude.

" Black Star!? Ah!" The albino gasped when he felt his pants yanked down to his knees in one fluid motion. " Black Star what are you-!? We can't-! My notes-" But he is cut off by hot breath against his ear once the assassin bent down behind him.

" You said to occupy myself right?," He said huskily, earning a pleasant shiver," Then shut up and let me." Soul whimpered when a hand unbuttoned his shirt and wrapped around his torso to play with his nipples, the other resting on his hip. He felt something hard and leaking pressed against his unprepared entrance.

" S-Star..." He gasped as the other's engorged member teased his anus, gliding up and down, and occasionally dipping the tip in. Naturally, he pushed back against his boyfriend with a wanting moan, feeling himself getting hard as well. Soul made fists on the desk while breathing hard at the consensual touches. He knew it is now pointless to oppose him. Not with the way things were going now.

" God Star... Just..."

" Just what?"

" ... Ngh..." Soul wouldn't dare say it, no matter how many times he is egged on. He hated making Black Star feel more superior than him but that is kind of what he lives for. Saying those words the meister wanted is too embarrassing that he would rather be Stein's test subject than admit it to Maka. The weapon was cut off from his train of thoughts when Black Star shoves into him quickly with no warning. Two fingers quickly enter his mouth before he could scream bloody murder and was reduced to constant, painful whimpers behind tight lips.

" Sorry, I was a bit impatient."

' Oh you don't say?'

Soul's tongue unconsciously rubs against the assassin's fingers when the member inside him glided roughly out, then back in more gentle than before. He moaned within every thrust and pushed back against the other's pelvis. He was careful to listen for the door, in case someone would to overhear them.

Black Star concentrated on finding the boy's prostate to get him to make the sounds he preferred. The one that makes even him shudder in pleasure. The meister realizes that he finally found it when he feels Soul restraining to clamp his sharp teeth shut and a vocal moan escaping the weapon's throat.

" That's better." The fingers left Soul's mouth in favor of holding his hip and he yells aloud once the pace quickened and his prostate is being hit dead on. The thrusting is short and hard, the way he always enjoyed it. Soul huffed and groaned as jolts of pleasure hit his stomach and his member that slapped against his stomach, begging to be touched. A smack on his ass cheek and he screams out at the arousing stinging pain. The action is repeated and he found himself boneless on the desk. Black Star leans down and attacks his neck, recreating a new hickey over the old one on his supple, creamy-colored skin.

" Bl-Black Starrr... Ah! Oh..." The assassin grinds his pelvis against him, creating another new wonderful feeling. The teeth bearing into his skin before a tongue came out licking away the blood was too much for Soul, and his hand slipped down beneath his body. Now reduced to moans and shudders, his hand quickly massaging his member. Their grinding rhythm broke and it was now changed to release-seeking thrusts. Soul clawed the desk while desperately trying to spread his legs for more but hist pants constricted him of the action. Saliva ran from the corner of his mouth and onto the desk as he felt his end nearing.

" I-I'm going to-! Ahn! Please..."

Black Star growls and pulls back both of Soul's arms and gave his final thrusts before shooting his load inside with a groan. Soul twitched and made a wet moan as he came hard on the floor and his stomach. He loved the feeling of Black Star's hot semen inside his anus, his boyfriend also giving spazzing thrusts in his high. They laid there panting, sweating, and weak until Black Star finally pulled out with effort.

They clean themselves up the best they could and Soul decides that his muddled mind won't be able to take in any more information. And he doubted that he'd be able to sit down properly for a while.

" Can we leave now?" Black Star asks, though knowing perfectly well what the answer is.

" Fuck you."

" I'd prefer the other way, thanks." Soul glared with little effect and just walked off, the other following him with a snigger.

...

Maka sighed as she looked down at the voicemail for at least the fifth time. Where is Soul?

Please, feel free to suggest any ideas, and how many you like, and we can get this story going. Er... One shots. See you then!


End file.
